marthaspeaksfandomcom-20200213-history
Martha Blah Blah
Description The episode begins with Helen feeding the Lorraine family dogs. Jake comes in and eats out of Martha's bowl, getting soup all over himself. He tries to say Martha's name, but it ends up sounding like "Marta" as he left out the "h". Martha says that leaving out letters can limit your speech. She then explains what "limit" means to Skits, who apparently didn't know. Martha then tells Jake a story that happened when she'd only been talking for a few weeks, and talking was a novelty. She could order burgers and surprise people. This was before the dog door was installed, so she also used to ask to be let in and out. However, at Granny's Soup Factory, which usually had a worker to make each letter to make sure that it lived up to the slogan "every letter in every can", Granny Elsie had retired and Granny Flo had taken over. Granny Flo had different ideas than Granny Elsie and decided that it would be spoiling the customers to make sure all the cans had every letter in them, because when she was a girl, having all the letters in one's alphabet soup was too expensive, and she decided to fire half of her staff. She then fired the workers who made Bs, Ss, Ts, As, Ds, Ls, Rs, Cs, and more. Granny Flo decided that since they would be reducing letters, not flavour, nobody will notice the change, and rewrote the slogan to "letters in every can". This soup, after a few days, got mass produced, and got fed to Martha, but only the letters in the soup got transmitted to her brain, so she could only say them. "Good soup today" becomes "goo ou o". The Lorraines thought this was funny, and Helen wondered if Martha had a frog in her throat, deciding she needed to rest her voice. The next morning, in attempt, to say "Good morning", Martha said "Goo o ig". Then, when she tried to say "Something is wrong", she said "oehig i wog". She then ran around Helen's bedroom shouting "Wo e go!" which was supposed to be "My words are gone" Then, when Grandma Lucille visited, Martha tried to say "Hello, Grandma Lucille. How's it going?", it came out "heog ue ho goig", which sounded like "Hog! You hog!" and offended everyone. They then went out for burgers, but Martha could only say "I ug" instead of "I want a burger", so the Lorraines wondered if she was sick. The Lorraines then decided that limiting Martha's diet to alphabet soup would help. It didn't work. Danny noted that Martha's speech was becoming diminished. Helen didn't know what that meant and wondered if it was another language, but Martha only speaks English and Dog. Danny explained what "diminish" meant and Martha was worried she was losing her speech. She then left home and wandered the speech, unhappy, looking for words and wondering what to do. That night she smelled soup, attempted to say "Soup's on!" (it came out "ou on"), and entered the window of a man's house. He was eating alphabet soup, the kind that had the full alphabet. Martha then got her ability to talk back. The man explained about the staff reduction and Martha sang the alphabet and she and Al (the man) went to Granny. Martha, pretending to be the painting of Granny Elsie, told Granny Flo off for breaking her promise and being greedy. Granny Flo then reemployed the alphabet workers. Mariella then comes, and believes Martha is feeding Jake, and they clean up. Segment In this segment, Martha describes to Skits what adding and subtracting means. Skits gets confused and eats all of the biscuits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes based on books